


Tell Me What You Want

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [43]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderbending, Rule 63, fem!Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rei gets off on dirty talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

She shivered as he dragged his hand up her thigh, the slow slide of skin on skin sending an electrifying tingle of anticipation through her body. But Rin stopped just shy of the hem of her skirt where it had ridden up her legs, fingers brushing the fabric and massaging the meaty flesh leisurely. Rei let out the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding, feeling a flutter of frustration in her gut. So close.

“Rin-san.”

“What do you want?”

“What do you mean? You know what I want.”

“Then say it.”

“-! You can’t possibly expect me to…it would be so crude!”

He laughed, a sound that was rich and smooth, and Rei couldn’t quite muster the will to be offended even if he was laughing at her expense. She liked Rin’s voice. When he teased her, his voice was deeper, lilting flirtatiously and she couldn’t deny the shiver it sent down her spine and between her legs, even if it was infuriating.

“Then, I’ll tell you. Do you want to know?”

His lips were so close to her ear, Rei could almost feel them on the shell of it, a low vibration. His breath was warm as he spoke, breath ghosting along her jaw and that place behind her ear that she loved when he touched. She found herself nodding despite herself.

“I want to kiss you. I’ll start at your neck, right here where I know you’re sensitive. Where I know you like it.” Rei liked the sound of that. She felt the touch of his lips right there a few moments later and hummed in pleasure as he nibbled on the lobe and nuzzled her playfully.

“And then here…and here…and here….” Rin peppered kisses across her neck between words, and the line of her jaw, tilting her head back with his thumb. She sighed, a shaking exhalation - it felt good.

“I want to play with your tits. Hold them. Squeeze them. Get your nipples hard and play with them. You like that, right?” She did. Rin’s hand came up to cup her breast, squeezing lightly through the fabric of her shirt in a way that made her moan. Her fingers met his to undo the button of her shirt, fumbling slightly in their haste before managing to coordinate. Rei parted the material so he could reach inside and slip her breast out of her bra, pushing it down and out of the way so he could fondle it freely, rolling it in his palm. She moaned as she felt her nipples hardening under his touch and leaned into him, pressing herself into her hand.

“What next, Rin?” she asked breathlessly.

“And then…maybe I’ll move to your lips. I like the way you kiss me when you’re horny. You get pretty feisty.” Now that was a great idea. She loved the feeling of Rin’s lips on hers, loved the way he covered her mouth with his and licked and sucked and nipped. Rei met his mouth eagerly, the anticipation that came with him telling her what he was going to do before he did it adding to her excitement. The slide of his lips on hers was enough to make every thought in her head float away, and she moaned into his mouth, pressing her body more firmly against him.

His hand, still holding her breast, was trapped between them and she grasped at it, pulling it away from between their bodies. Instead, she pushed it down and pressed it between her legs, to make it clear exactly what she wanted him to do, even if she couldn’t say it. Talking dirty…it just wasn’t beautiful. The fact that it was turning her on this much…she’d never admit it. Mostly, she put it down to the fact that it was Rin. That was it. He was beautiful, so it must be that. Not the…the dirty talk.

“What else?”

He held his hand between her legs, cupping her sex and running his fingers lightly along her slit, through the fabric of her damp panties. It made something clench inside her, throbbing and hot. The material felt suddenly rough against her overly sensitive body.

“I want to taste you. I want to spread your legs and press my face against your pussy. Run my tongue over your lips and suck on your clit. Open you up with my fingers and see how much you can take. See how long you can last. You’re already so wet, Rei. You’re dripping all over my hand.”

She was. It wasn’t just what he was saying - his voice was low and husky, a slight huff betraying how much his own arousal was affecting him. How much she was affecting him. And that excited her even more.

He curled his fingers, just a little, so his nails raked ever so faintly over her panty-covered crotch. She gasped, tensing her body because she could feel the sensation climbing a little too much, an impending spasm that would send her over the edge at the slightest provocation. But it was too late - his fingers skimmed over the top of her slit, brushing against her clit and that was enough.

She bucked in his hand, clamping her legs together and trapping his hand between them. She clenched, her passage fluttering sporadically in its peak of pleasure, sensitised nerve-endings firing off. She hid her face in Rin’s neck, a beet-red flush spreading down her neck.

Rin huffed, a soft laugh. “I guess you really like that idea, huh, Rei?”


End file.
